


Come again?

by Booklady187



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklady187/pseuds/Booklady187
Summary: When the Super Science Friends go back in time to face Edison, it seems like someone has beaten them to the punch and kicked Edison and his goons into next week. Who is this unusual savior, and what does she mean to them?





	Come again?

**Author's Note:**

> H/L: Hair Length  
> H/C: Hair Color  
> E/C: Eye Color  
> S/C: Skin color  
> Y/N: Your Name

"STOP RIGHT THERE, EDI-What?"

 

The Super Science Friends burst through the doors of the bank, Tesla in the lead, only to find the walls splattered with blood, goons slumped on the floor with necks and limbs at odd angles and a young girl holding Edison by the collar. She seemed to be yelling.

 

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, EDISON? THIS. IS. MY. TURF." She spat at him.

 

"I'M SORRY, I'M SO VERY SORRY, MISS. I SWEAR IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" Edison cried, trying his best to cover his ears as if to shield them from her.

The Super Science Friends looked on, bewildered. Who was this little girl and what was she doing with Edison?

 

The girl dropped Edison, who let out a whimper of pain before running as fast as his legs could carry him. He barely noticed the team by the door, simply swerving around them to quickly get out.

 

The girl turned around, and just seem to notice the Friends. Now that they could get a good look at her, they could tell she was still pretty young. She had H/L, H/C hair, E/C eyes, and S/C skin. She gave them a deep probing look, then spoke up:

 

"Who in the world are you?" She asked.

 

Tesla spoke up. "We could ask you the same thing," he said. "What are you doing here, beating up our bad guys?"

 

The girl glared at him. "I asked you first."

 

They seemed unable to argue with her logic. They all introduced themselves, one after the other.

 

"Nikola Tesla".

 

"Marie Curie".

 

"Charles Darwin".

 

"Sigmund Freud."

 

"Tapputi".

 

"And a clone of Albert Einstein." The girl nodded her head in recognition. "Ohhhhhh, I know you guys! You're the Super Science Friends!"

 

They looked pleased at the recognition. Darwin stepped forward. "Now, who might you be?"

 

The girl smiled. "I'm Y/N, secretly adopted daughter of Alexander Graham Bell. AKA the REAL mastermind behind the telephone."

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my crappy writing. It's my first time so forgive any mistakes I make. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
